


Sunday Celebration

by Alisanne



Series: Hogwarts365 - 2013 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-25
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 00:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Audrey's day but Severus isn't impressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #11: Audrey Weasley, Sweet November.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Sunday Celebration

~

“All ready to go?” Harry asked, walking into Severus’ study. 

“Go?” Looking up from his book, Severus frowned. “Where? It’s Sunday afternoon.” 

“Yes, it’s the third Sunday.” Harry shook his head. “Dinner at the Burrow, remember?” Crossing his arms, he leaned against the doorframe. “How is it that a brilliant man like you manages to forget it every month?” 

“Wishful thinking,” Severus muttered.

Harry laughed. “You know what will happen if we don’t attend.” 

Setting aside his book, Severus shuddered. “Don’t remind me.” 

“Molly will end up in our Floo demanding to know what we’re doing,” Harry cleared his throat, “and, after that last time--” 

Severus sighed. “Indeed. At least it wasn’t _your_ arse she ogled.” 

“Molly wouldn’t ogle you.” 

Severus raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t see her face.” 

Harry rolled his eyes. “We should get going or we’ll be late. And today’s a celebration.” 

“Of what?” 

“Audrey’s birthday.” 

Severus frowned. “There’s an Audrey Weasley? Honestly, there are so many of them, how is any sane person expected to recall them all? Alfred, Arthur, Alistair...And they all run about with sticky fingers, screaming at the top of their lungs.” 

Harry smiled. “Actually, Audrey’s Percy’s wife and she turns thirty today.” 

Severus snorted. “As I said--” 

Chuckling, Harry circled Severus’ desk, sliding into his lap. “We only have to go for a little while,” he whispered. “They’ll understand if we just eat, give Audrey her birthday gift, and leave.”

Severus, whose arms had automatically circled Harry, raised an eyebrow. “Gift? What gift?” 

“She loves romantic Muggle novels, so I got her a copy of a book called _Sweet November._ ” 

“I’m not even going to ask how you knew to do that,” Severus said, tone dry.

Harry laughed. “Hermione told me.” He hummed. “Although I did flip though the book and there were some...interesting ideas.” 

“Oh?” 

“Mmmhm.” Harry nuzzled his neck. “We could...try some when we get home later.” 

“Well then,” purred Severus. “What are we waiting for? Time to celebrate Aubrey’s birthday.”

“ _Audrey,_ ,” Harry corrected.

“Whatever.” 

Harry laughed. “How about I do the talking when we get there?” he said as they moved towards the Floo. 

Severus smirked. “That’s probably for the best.” 

~


End file.
